


The Man Behind It All

by LayWright



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, experiment au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayWright/pseuds/LayWright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man who runs the facility is a mystery. No one has seen him in the flesh before, so no one knows what he looks like. Yet he appears to Edd, with a few things on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Behind It All

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Eddsworld Experiment AU that you can find on the Tumblr blog darkeddsworld! Warning for lots of gore, body horror, etc. Hit us up! I'm Mod Amalgam!

    Dr. Greythorn.

 

That name was known by practically everyone within the facility. It was a name clones learned at the moment of their creation. It was a name that was embedded deep into the minds of every subject and unit alike. It was a name of strength, intelligence, and professionalism. 

 

Yet no one has actually seen the man who bears that title. His voice has been heard by many, but no one is sure what he looks like. There’s no pictures of him. Razorback has gotten out of his confinement just to find the man who put them all through this, but couldn’t find anything. Everyone wondered if was even in the facility at all, or if he actually existed in the first place. He was one of the facility’s many mysteries.

 

Edd was curled up in his cell, which was a normal thing for him. He had received his food about an hour ago. It didn’t contain any glass this time, but instead it was covered and made with a lot of salt. He knew what the salt would do to his wounded mouth and throat, but he was so hungry he just failed to care. The food was gone now, and tears were staining the miserable experiment’s face. Edd could barely whimper, it hurt too much.

 

There was a noise outside of his cell, that sounded a bit like Hellucard who was in the cell across from his. He sounded… Surprised. Before Edd could react to it, someone spoke to him.

 

“Subject 3-DD, originally known as Edward Gould.”

 

Edd jumped slightly and looked at the outside of his cell. A figure stood there in the shadows, keeping Edd from making out any of his features. The feeling of seriousness and dread filled his cell, and he could feel shivers rushing down his spine. This wasn’t just some other scientist, was it. He didn’t even hear him approaching, and by the sound of it, neither did Hellucard. That made him incredibly uneasy.

 

“My name is Dr. Greythorn. A name you should be familiar with by now.” He said to Edd. His voice sounded so cold and serious that it practically sounded inhuman to him. It only made the tears fall faster.

 

Edd didn’t respond, but moved away a little from the corner he was in. He wanted to question the man, but his throat was too messed up. He couldn’t speak. He could only stare at him in silence.

 

“Your expression says enough. You want to ask my why?”

 

There was surprise on Edd’s face, and he got up, nodding slowly as he approached the bars. “Do you know what the human body is capable of? The mind and body are far stronger than you can imagine, 3-DD. We push them both to their limits, introduce them to different concepts. To new experiences. Will they adapt? Will they tear themselves apart? Well, I think you may know what I am about to say next, don’t you 3-DD? Nothing is gained from waiting around and hoping we find the answer along the way. We have come so far. We have learned so much. Haven’t we, 3-DD? Has this been a learning experience for you as well? Though, I can tell by your expression that the only thing you have learned is hatred and pain and sorrow. Now, emotions like these will help us improve. Anything you do is a contribution to science, 3-DD. That may mean nothing to you, but to us it is…” The man paused, and Edd saw him lift a hand to his face. Was he pushing up glasses? Rubbing his forehead? He couldn’t tell.

 

Was that it then? That was their reason behind all this torture? Edd found himself getting angrier and angrier, and he found himself rushing at the bars and slamming into them. He gripped the bars, shaking them with all of his might, then reached a hand out, grabbing at the man. He was just out of reach. From the bars, Edd could see his eyes just barely. They didn’t blink once. Dr. Greythorn was completely unfazed by his outburst. That just pissed him off more.

 

The man was silent. Edd could tell that he was analyzing him right then. To Dr. Greythorn, Edd wasn’t human. He probably wasn’t even an animal either. Just some object that he could do whatever he pleases with. Something with no value. Edd felt his anger die down, and absolute despair taking it’s place. He let go of the bars and sat down, placing his face in his hands and letting out soft, broken sobs.

 

Dr. Greythorn watched him for a moment, then cleared his throat. “This has been a very useful conversation between us, 3-DD. We have both learned a lot, haven’t we? I may return in the future to speak with you again, and perhaps then I will have a few ideas I can… Introduce to you. Goodbye… Edd. We will meet again.”

 

And when Edd looked up, the man was gone.


End file.
